Just Another Love Story
by piperloveleoalways
Summary: AU Piper and Leo Fic. No Magic. Summary: Is it wrong to continue loving someone with no promises of the feelings being returned?


**Just Another Love Story**

**AU Piper and Leo Fic. No Magic. Summary: Is it wrong to continue loving someone with no promises of the feelings being returned?**

**AN: Well hmm wow how to explain this. I basically lost all my passion for writing awhile back. At the end of this story you will see another AN for those who know any of my previous work.**

Is it wrong to continue loving someone with no promises of the feelings being returned? I have kept them under the wraps from the day I met you. You treated me like a person not like something to be used or owned in order to receive success but like you actually liked me. Confusion was there at first but you allowed me to break past the barrier of being someone's play toy and to being someone friend. I didn't ask for it but it came sincerely from your heart.

The day we met my whole life changed. Although it wasn't something out of the familiar Cinderella stories but it was truly something that needed to be remembered. Our friendship blossomed overtime until the point where we were practically inseparable. Always had a smile on my face when you were around always could just be myself without worrying of you not being pleased and getting up and leaving me. You were just the type who decided to be there. But you never knew to what extend that actually meant to me.

How did I realize I love you? Wow did I just say that, I love you? Well I guess that is true, I do feel that way about you. It was the fact that I started seeing you more than just a friend more than a brother. When we were close it would send tingles down my spine and you were always on my mind. Not to mention when puberty hit I started feeling things that never weren't there. As if growing up isn't hard enough, you fall in love with your best friend. But how can I go on knowing that you don't feel the same way about me.

How do I know you don't feel the same way? I asked you many times before in my dreams and the outcome never worked in my favor. One time this dream felt so weird and vivid it that I never bothered again.

_I signed online and noticed that you were there too. We had been talking about a bunch of random stuff. I found us going down memory lane._

"_Do you remember when we little you always said you wanted to be like me? You know smart?"_

"_Yea wow I can't believe you remembered that."_

"_Yup your grandmother never allows me to forget it." I paused. "You know when we were little, I use to have a crush on you. Isn't that funny?" I said holding in my _b_reath to see the reply after I pressed enter._

"_Oh wow really? I had a crush on you as well."_

"_What how is that so? Wow if we hadn't been so afraid to talk about feelings who knows where we would have been." I said in relief._

"_Yea I know right. So much for not being bold."_

"_What about now?" I dared to say._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How do you feel about me now?" _

"_I still have feelings for you."_

"_Wow I do for you too."_

"_Oh."_

"_Oh, now what?" I said hopefully._

"_Nothing happens, remember I have a girlfriend." I winced at his statement. Truth was is that I had a boyfriend as well. I very much liked him._

"_Yea I guess that's how life sometimes turn out."_

"_Yup."_

That's all that happened. I never talked about it again. I was too embarrassed. Well until the point I told you I was single. You were single as well. You claimed that you didn't wanna rush back into a relationship. I knew you were lying. I never brought it up again. Dreams do cause you to think about reality but really who are we kidding. It just tells us an easy way things would happen without having to go through all the hard stuff. I know that never happened in real life. I don't have the guts to do anything like that but I'd imagine that's how it would happen. Of course you would have smiled during the whole thing, yup that dreamy smile that makes me go weak in the knees.

Wow how did I go from feelings into your appearance? I mean of course they are kind linked but that's not the reason why I love you. Not because of your eyes that always sees when I am not feeling well, or your broad shoulder that's always there for me to lean on when I had trouble at home or was it his lips….can't go into much detail about those lips or that body. I remember when it was just skin and bones but now its anything but. These are just small givens like the wrapping on the present. You as a person are the real prize.

Now why all of a sudden these things are coming out? Because this is my diary and I know they will forever be safe here. No need to hide anything from myself. Admitting the truth is better than avoiding it. Maybe now I will finally be able to move on and just accept that these things will never be. So much for my happy ending eh. Well your company is always appreciated and I am glad you stood with me through it all, at least until now.

**Well guys this is the first chapter. I am not new to the site but I haven't posted anything in so long. If you are interested in me finishing any of my stories please when you review this one to mention the story. The one with the most reviews stating its name will be completed first and so on and so forth. As for this story, it's a Piper and Leo fic but I just had to lay some sort of bases to it all. If you are looking forward to reading it, you know what to do. I guess what many of you are thinking is Welcome Back. Please Review.**


End file.
